


Beneath this Watercolor Sky

by serafine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Getting to know you, Star Wars Alternate Universe - No Force, Star Wars Modern AU, no beta reader - we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafine/pseuds/serafine
Summary: A soft spoken mechanic falls for a new girl in town
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	Beneath this Watercolor Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresonatinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight/gifts).



> Thank you to theresonatinglight for making this beautiful moodboard.  
> Should have been posted December 23rd....

Ben squinted against the bright early August sunlight, as he stepped around a pile of debris on the curb. The town was almost finished cleaning up from the tropical storm that had rolled through the Florida panhandle a few weeks before. There was even still a piece of plywood covering a small window on the south side of Maz's Diner. 

As he tightened the sleeves of his coveralls around his waist, Ben’s stomach gave another grumble. He was _ravenous._ It had been hours since lunch, and he had spent the afternoon elbows deep in a badly maintained Jag. Idiot tourists, mostly with more money than sense. All he wanted was dinner and a shower, then about ten hours of sleep. The bell overhead jingled as he pulled open the door to Maz’s. Walking up to the counter, he rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for one of the waitresses to approach. 

A petite brunette headed over and smiled. “How can I help you, sir?”

Almost instantly Ben’s mouth went dry. She was _gorgeous_ , with hazel eyes and fair skin. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He blinked and looked down at her name tag. _Rey._

“Uhhhh….” He struggled to clear his throat. “I called in an order. For food. Um, take out?”

She chewed on her bottom while he rambled. “Name, please?”

“Ben.”

Nodding twice, Rey turned to talk to the cook through the window over the back counter. The door to the kitchen swung outwards as a thin older woman with braided salt and pepper hair came through carrying a fresh container of tea. She turned, and caught his eye. “Ben! It’s been far too long! How’re you doing?”

“Doing just fine, thanks. How are you?”

Grunting slightly, Maz slid the heavy container into place. She flashed him a crooked grin. “We’re alright, thank you very much.” Filling a glass with ice and tea, she walked it quickly out to a table. Passing Ben, she swatted him on the side. “Don’t be such a stranger, boy.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Ben mumbled. 

Catching a glimpse at his reflection, Ben grimaced at the thin line of grease over his right eyebrow. He swiped his hands through his hair, grateful he’d managed to get them mostly clean before leaving work. Nothing to be done for it now, as Rey was turning around, holding a paper bag in her hands, top folded down with a ticket stapled to it.

“Sorry for the wait. That’ll be $15.42, Ben.” For just a moment, their eyes met, and he felt a zing of connection.

Ben’s stomach gave an odd little flip, hearing his name cross her lips. He gave an inward curse as his cheeks started to flush, knowing there was red creeping up out of his collar towards his ears. Pulling his wallet out of pocket, he handed her a twenty. He twitched when her fingers brushed up against his own. “Four dollars and 58 cents is your change.” 

After a second, Ben realized he was staring, transfixed by the curve of her lips. Clearing his throat again he said, “You can keep it.”

“Thank you!” Rey smiled widely. His stomach did a stronger flip. _Such cute dimples._ She pushed the bag across the counter toward him. “I hope you have a good evening.”

“Thanks. You too.” Ben finally remembered to smile back at her as he picked up his dinner. He nearly dropped it, as he wasn’t really paying attention to anything but her. He took two steps backwards and finally turned around to walk to the door.

Little did he know that moments later, Rey was quizzing Maz about the soft spoken, grease covered, lanky man who had just left.

+~+~+~+~+

Ben was a far more frequent customer at Maz’s after that, making sure to stop and clean up after work before going out to eat. When he found out Rey was staying in the old travel trailer out back, he made it his mission to find her a better place to live. He was delighted to learn that his boss’s daughter was looking for a new roommate. So they went for dinner at Maz's. Rose and Rey hit it off instantly. The very next time he saw her, he offered to help her move, but Rose already beat him to the punch. 

About a week later, Rose handed him a folded piece of paper when she arrived at work on Monday morning. It was a sweet note from Rey inviting him to dinner at her new place. Ben looked up at Rose with panic on his face. “Is this…”

“Totally casual. Finn, Kay, and Beau are all going to be there. Maybe one or two other people. Kind of a welcome get together thing for Rey.”

“Can I bring something?”

“I’ll check and let you know.” 

That Friday, Ben was standing on Rose’s front porch with a bakery made cake in one hand, and a flowering plant in the other. There was low music and laughter coming from within the apartment. He tried to slow the nervous tapping of his foot. He’d been over to Rose’s a few times for a party or two, but this felt… very different. Rey opened the door. “Hi, Ben. Come on in.”

Stepping through the threshold, he was glad he’d worn khakis instead of blue jeans. Rey had on a dress - navy with little white flowers scattered all over it. The bottom hem just covered her kneecaps. Her hair was down and skimmed the top of her shoulders. Simple silver hoops dangled from her ears. Ben blinked twice, struggling to say _something_. “You look really nice.” 

That elicited a small smile and a blush from Rey. She ducked her head and quietly said, “Thank you.”

After a moment, Ben remembered both his hands were full. He held out the cake. "I brought some dessert. I hope German chocolate is okay."

“That sounds delicious, thank you.”

“And these are for you.” 

Rey looked down at the plant, a bright yellow pot brimming with small blue blossoms. She gave him one of her million watt smiles, the ones that showed her dimples. A rare treat indeed. “Those are lovely! What are they?”

“Um… Chinese forget me nots, I think is the name. There’s a tag. Where can I put them?”

She pointed to a low table in front of the couch. “Right there should be fine. Thank you.”

The night passed far too quickly in a pleasant blur of good food, and excellent company. Soon enough, Ben found himself one of the last to leave. Rey walked him to the door. “Thank you again for the flowers. I really like them.” Putting a gentle hand on his forearm, she stretched up on her tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I hope to see you again soon.”

The next morning he was arranging for a Monday delivery of purple calla lilies and pink roses with a note. Without her standing in front of him, it was so much easier to find the right words. He told her that he appreciated the invitation and how much he enjoyed himself. He closed the missive by asking her out for a date.

At work on Tuesday morning, Rose nodded at him and said, “Nice flowers. I was starting to think you’d forgotten how to ask a girl out.” Ben threw a grease rag at her head in response.

Rose grinned at him like a madwoman when he picked Rey up early Sunday evening for their first official date - dinner and a movie. They talked for a long time over plates of spaghetti and lasagna. He discovered Rey was from Texas, and had very little family. She was surprised to learn Ben’s father was a crop duster in Mississippi. He hid some of the other familial occupations, not wanting to scare her off.

Their second date had started off with a midday picnic in the Butterfly Gardens just across the state line in Orange Beach. They wound up spending the afternoon at Adventure Island on a whim. Rey had a strong competitive streak, and Ben loved it. They spent the afternoon squaring off with one another in game after game. He beat her at miniature golf, while she skunked him (and everyone else) on the go kart track. They were fairly evenly matched at laser tag, though he did finally win in the end. 

Somehow Ben found the courage to steal a quick victory kiss, which she prolonged after he tried to break away. They took silly pictures in front of the volcano display before they left. Rey didn’t know he’d made one of them the screen lock picture on his phone that evening. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

more to come

thanks for reading

serafine

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all. I hope you and yours are well.
> 
> Trying to write/edit while keeping three small children from destroying your mother in law's house over Christmas break is HARD. Trying to write smut while Paw Patrol is on to try and occupy said children is just weird.
> 
> Song title by The Currys from their song [Gulf Coast Home](https://thecurrys.bandcamp.com/track/gulf-coast-home)


End file.
